Fire and Gasoline
by Broadway4eva
Summary: Leo Valdez and Reyna. Probably the most volatile, dangerous pairing in the Percy Jackson world. But you have to look beyond that to find what they truly are. Oneshot series about Leyna.
1. Fire and Gasoline

Hello, there! I'm been contemplating posting this story; it's my first Leyna one-shot, and I wanted to make sure it did the pairing justice. It's something I wrote one day, after hearing the song Tomorrow. So critique as you please! I want to improve on my Leyna writing, and I hope that you do enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: Let's put it this way. I don't own SON. Or Tomorrow. Those belong to people with more money, power, and influence on pop culture than me.

**"Valdez, you're being stupid." She said.**

**"No, I'm not. You're just overlooking the obvious. How in Hades are we supposed to get there? We know that Gaea's army will attack in Greece, and how are we supposed to get there without using a boat? What should we use, a plane? How would that look? _'Oh, we're just a suspicious bunch of teenagers, all suspiciously riding planes all heading to the same location, suspiciously!'_ " He retorted.**

**"Romans have a terrible history with boats. We have to find another way to get all of us to Greece, that doesn't involve a boat. I honestly don't care what you, or Percy, or Annabeth, or anyone says! No way in Pluto are we going to travel the same way that got hundreds of Romans before us killed!" Reyna sighed. They went back and forth on this time and time again, and hadn't reached an agreement yet. Leo consistently sermonized her about all his reasons that they should go to Greece by boat, but she wasn't budging. No matter what he said, Reyna was keeping her opinion. **

**Fire and gasoline. That's what the two of them were. Leo was fire; strong, stubborn, and fearless. He was never afraid to say what he felt, and he never-under any circumstances-backed down. No matter what.**

**Reyna was gasoline; extremely dangerous, rampant, and fearless as well. She was as intimidating and scary as a lion, right before it closed in on its prey, and wouldn't stop at anything until she was victorious.**

**Probably the worst combination ever, the two of them were. They would fight for hours, kindling anger as they went back and forth, thoughts in a combat like two wild cats, circling each other and antagonizing until they both gave up. **

**But it was like looking at a flame, and seeing the blues, whites, and deep reds dance together, making a vibrant, volatile combination. Although they fought back and forth, creating destruction as they went, there was a beauty in it.**

Like I said before, leave your critique in a review. I read each and every review, no matter what! So best wishes, and continue FanFictioning! (I think I just invented a new verb!)

-Broadway4eva


	2. Somebody

Hello everyone! I have officially decided to make this story a series of Oneshots! They might be a bit spaced out since I'm writing one other original story and finishing another, and 8th grade year tends to be busy, but I'll do my best. Anyways, disclaimer, I don't own anything. (I hate disclaimers. I don't think it could be any more obvious that I'm not Rick Riordan.)

* * *

><p><strong>All through his life, Leo had been different. As a kid, it was hard to explain to the other first graders why he only had a mom, and when his class completed a Family Tree project in 2nd grade, all his the branches on his dad's side of the tree were empty.<strong>

**After his mom died, Leo tried to act like he was okay. But everything- even the littlest remarks- set him off. In the foster care program, he was the only kid who had run away from home 6 times. He was the only one, for the most part, who had shared a close bond with one of his real parents, too.**

**And even when he got sent to boarding school in the middle of nowhere- a boarding school for "problem" kids, like him- he still stuck out like a sore thumb. Nobody else knew the feeling to be completely lost in a world where it seemed like everyone else had a loving family, however dysfunctional it may be, both parents, or at least some recollection of them, and a path to follow someday.**

**Maybe that's why he connected with Reyna so well. They both were used to being different; they had gone through a majority of life with nobody to lean on, nobody to guide them, nobody to talk to and laugh with. Sure, he had Piper and Jason, and Reyna had her sister, but Jason was in his own world, and Piper was not far off. Reyna hadn't seen her sister in what seemed like forever.**

**Both of them were outsiders, but that brought them together. They still were like the people on the outskirts of a big city, or a musician trying to make it big; nobody knew them, and few could care. However, they were lucky that there was somebody who cared. They cared about each other. And that's why they were able to survive.**

* * *

><p>A little bit shorter than my last oneshot, but I think that it sums up Leyna just as well, from a different angle. Like I said before, this will be a Oneshot series, but I'm gonna keep the name -I mean, it's pure Leyna!- but I'm gonna change the summary. So enjoy your time before inspiration strikes again!<p>

-Broadway4eva


End file.
